


Lance Believed Him.

by wydlance (rigelrambles)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, honestly this is really bad, i really don't ship lance and lotor don't worry, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigelrambles/pseuds/wydlance
Summary: In which Lance runs away, and is "rescued" by Lotor.





	

This was it. He was done. Fucking done. He knew and understood his friends had more important things to do than talk to him, but it still hurt. It hurt to see them all together, happily ignoring him. It was as if he didn’t exist. Lance was done with it. If they wanted to act like he didn’t exist, he’d stop existing. He’d give them what they wanted. He’d fade away from their lives, just like they fucking wanted. It was all fine and dandy. 

Before he could second guess, or change his mind, he went down to the hangar with his stuff, and got on the first pod he could find, without even bothering to say goodbye to Blue. Anger, and sadness, and loneliness all flooded into him, making it hard for him to sort out his feelings. They were smothering him, making tears explode from his eyes. When he launched the pod, and made it into space, a loud guttural scream escaped his throat, and disappeared into the void. He wanted to explode, yet physics kept him from doing just that. 

Eventually, he had cried, and screamed himself to sleep. When he had woken up, he remembered the night before, and examined his surroundings. However, instead of being in the pod, he was in some sort of chamber. The lighting was very dim, and he couldn’t make out much. A groan passed through his lips, and suddenly the lights flashed on.

Just he had expected, Lance was in a bed chamber. The decorations were quite lavish, with long, flowing, purple drapes, an elegant four post bed, and a fireplace. It was as if the room had belonged to a prince. Before Lance could examine further, the sound of someone clearing their throat filled the chamber.

Lance looked up to see an elegant man standing in front of him. The man had purple skin like a Galra, but pointy ears and white hair like an Altean.

“Who are you?” Lance sputtered, moving to back away, hitting a wall behind him.

“I am Prince Lotor. Please do not be afraid, I saw your pod floating in space, and decided to help you,” The man replied with a smooth, and charismatic voice. “Do you mind if I ask why you were floating alone?”

“I…,” Lance took a deep breath and looked down in shame, “I ran away from my team.” 

“Why?” The Prince questioned.

Lance didn’t know why, but he spilled his guts to the Prince. He told him about how his team constantly neglects him. How he is filled with a constant dejection and loneliness. How he was constantly walked over and unappreciated. It was almost as if the Prince’s aura had enchanted Lance to wear his heart on his sleeve. However, as Lance let all of this out, he couldn’t help but feel a weight off of his chest. He couldn’t help but feel that this Prince Lotor really cared.

Lotor gave Lance a sympathetic look, and wrapped him in a hug. “They sound absolutely dreadful. It’s no wonder that you left them. I would too,” he cooed into Lance’s ear.

Lance sighed, feeling safe in Lotor’s arms, despite a small voice in the back of his mind screaming at him to run.

“You’re welcome to stay with me Lance. I’ll take care of you,” Lotor smiled.

Lance believed him.


End file.
